Stay by the fire
by Saranghae Jagiya
Summary: High School... hmmm well One Your boyfriend is for some reason ignoring you, Two you kissed your teacher. What else did i do?


**Stay by the Fire**

**_T_**he whole time at School today he wouldn't look at me. He would go to extremes to not be near me it seemed.

"I wonder what's wrong?" I thought to myself throughout out the day.

"Phew, alright five minutes left of History." I sighed

History naturally was my best class, I liked my teacher a lot and I did my homework like always. I got Straight A's in every class also.

It was my last year, I was 16 unlike other people in my school who weren't born in late August like myself. It was always hard for me but I like being younger then everyone because really Hey when my friends are 30 I'm still 29.

-At Lunch-

"Hey Josh," I smiled sweetly at him.

"How was your History test today?"

"umm it was good."

"W_hat is wrong with him!? He didn't even look at me."_ I said to myself

My thoughts of what was wrong were broken by the voice of none other then Cecilia. She's been after my Josh even before we were going out.

"Here's my number and this is my street number for when you pick me up, don't be late." She said.

"Umm excuse ME!"

"Who do you think YOU are? This is my boyfriend and he sure as hell isn't going anywhere with you." I exclaimed rather loudly.

"Hmf well, I think he is. You see Joshey here has asked me out tonight and I've accepted."

"Is this true Josh."

"Well.. um.. uh.. yeah."

"But we are going out, you haven't even broken up with me."

"You know what. What ever you can have this pile of elephant shit Cecilia. Enjoy it kiss kiss." I said the last part with a Smirk on my lips, my head held high, and my hands on my waists.

I took my things left the table calmly and I made my way down the hallway.

No one was insight so I sat near the stairwell finally letting my emotions out.

I can't believe Josh has done this to me. And if he didn't mean to hurt me he could at least have done it witfh someone else, Anyone else but.. _her_.

The tears of a straining relationship ran down my cheeks. I couldn't hold it anymore so I cried. I cried, and criedf, and cried. I loved Josh with all of my heart he knew it, everyone knew it.

If only I hadn't told him everything about me, personal things, things that I have never told anyone.

I sighed to myself, my past, my childhood stories, everything now belongs to Cecilia.

As I opend my eyes I saw infront of me shoes that belonged to a teacher, okay male way to ugly for a girl, and then I saw the default teacher pants and dress shirt with the ttie for male teacher.

I figured they'd see it was some girl that wasn't their student and they'd go away. I closed my eyes after looking for a split second and I went back to my sobbing. My ears were open for them getting a clue and leaving me alone. I then heard them take two steps and sit down next to me. Next thing I knew I felt two arms extend around me and pull myself to them.

They felt familiar so I let them do this and hold me to them until I felt better enough to actually see who it was.

"Fatima.. what is wrong?"

"I can't confort you for a long time or I'll lose my job but, please you can trust me." Said the one and only Mr. Daniels.

I relayed my story of Love, Hurt, and Lies to Mr. Daniels and he understood me completely.

"My Girlfriend of about 14 months broke up with me last week, I was such a wreck I didn't come to school. I know what you mean."

"And you know what. You are to good for him, if this is how he treats you now you don't want him back or ever again."

"Forget him and be with your friends you know have fun. There are only two days left of school go Flirt with whoever the heck you want to. And the old trick too."

"What old trick?" I was very much intriged with this mans intellect on dating right now.

"Make him jealous, find someone that's handsome, has manners, money, and loves you, adores you, everything, the whole shibang!"

"He'll want you back so bad instead of that Cecilia. But, the secret is you ignore him never make eye contact and...you let him down when he wants you back."

"O Mr. Daniels you are a genious!"

I was so excited I threw my arms around him and I kissed him on the cheek and ran off. I was totally unaware of what I just did, and what is going to happen beacuse I did that.

I went to my locker and I took my books that I needed to bring home for the summer, and I put them in my arms or my Aqua and white purse.

I walked to my car ignoring Josh making out with Cecilia in the car next to me and I drove off like I would everyday.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX:

Alright so my first chapter of a new story. Yay!

Hope you the reader(s) like it!

&, Please **!!** PLEASE review**!!**


End file.
